It is known to use various types of chain lock-screw mechanisms for joining two members, such as a chain end and links of an endless chain.
These known locks are encumbered with the draw-back that they require the use of particular implements, such as a spanner or the like particular implement, for the joining. When the locks for instance have been subjected to sea water or another corrosive environment it is often difficult to engage and disengage the locks. This is considered an essential disadvantage, especially at the places of work involving engaging and disengaging of many locks in a short time, e.g. on board fishing vessels employing a high number of locks, e.g. at the joining of the so-called fishing-line attached to trawl net to the opening of the net.
German patent specification No. 824,417 discloses the use of a short bar secured to a chain end and situated along the chain end in question under a displacement through a second chain link and subsequently transversely turned at the securing procedure.